Numerous businesses and other organizations mail large quantities of mail (e.g., bills, statements, packages, advertisements, and computer-generated letters) and “pre-sort” the mail in mail sorters. Each piece of sorting equipment may have specific restrictions on which processing jobs are acceptable. The restrictions may be related to the number of mailing pieces to be sorted, such as a minimum or maximum number of pieces. The sorting equipment may also be restricted on the size of any pieces to be processed. Some sorting equipment may be capable to processing multiple sizes if set accordingly, or a sorting equipment machine may only be designed for processing a particular document size. An overall sorting process is faster and more efficient if the sorting equipment is used efficiently.